DLN : Une nouvelle petite soeur
by BunnyJack97
Summary: Krokmou et Foudre échappent à leurs obligations parentales pour un après-midi 'relaxant' dans le pré. (Les bébés dragons ne se font pas tout seul.)


**Et voilà le premier OS, pour ceux qui auront réussi à trouver la suite ^^ Comme pour De la Nuit, ni l'univers de Dragons ni l'histoire, ni les OC ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire la version anglaise.**

 **Je tiens à remercier titesouris pour avoir été ma beta sur ce chapitre, et elle le restera à priori pour tout le reste de l'histoire.**

 **En avant pour la lecture ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, Foudre et Krokmou ont déjà deux enfants, et d'après le titre vous pouvez deviner que le troisième est en route ^^**

* * *

Foudre sortit lentement du refuge, les yeux fixés sur les deux silhouettes endormies roulées en boules sur les couvertures à l'arrière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire Sombren était roulé de manière protectrice autour de sa petite sœur. Ça changerait bientôt, elle supposait. Sombren avait presque sept ans et était gros pour son âge, alors que Storm en avait presque cinq, et était plutôt petite pour son âge, mais Foudre savait qu'elle grandirait en un rien de temps. Pour l'instant, elle allait laisser son fils aîné réguler les périodes de sieste, même si lui-même avait dépassé l'âge où les siestes de l'après-midi étaient totalement obligatoires.

 _En parlant de sieste..._ Foudre réalisa à quel point elle se sentait fatiguée. Fermant doucement la porte, elle se demanda où étaient Ash et Cendres.

\- Est-ce qu'ils dorment ?

Le murmure dans son oreille la fit sursauter, et elle résista à l'envie de crier sur Krokmou, choisissant à la place de lui donner un grand coup de queue sur la tête.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me surprends ! siffla-t-elle en se renfrognant.

Krokmou lui sourit d'un air charmant, s'approchant pour se frotter contre son cou.

\- Désolé, dit-il, bien que Foudre sache qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il recula et sembla l'observer de près, parce qu'une expression inquiète traversa ses traits.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Juste fatiguée, bâilla-t-elle. Maman a besoin d'une sieste aussi.

Krokmou fit de son mieux pour ignorer le frisson qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il songeait aux petits individus qu'il avait créés avec sa femelle.

\- Eh bien, l'Alpha a échappé à ses obligations pour l'après-midi, et il pense que nous devrions aller dans un endroit joli et calme pour passer du temps seuls tous les deux.

\- On ne peut pas partir, et s'ils se réveillent ?

\- Oh, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça. Ash me suppliait presque de la laisser garder Storm, et même Cendres a accepté avec réticence d'aider s'il le fallait. Donc, je pense que nous n'avons rien à faire.

Il lui offrit un sourire sans dents, les yeux larges, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- D'accord. Allons-y, dit-elle, et ils déployèrent tous les deux leurs ailes et s'envolèrent, se dirigeant vers le pré.

Une fois là, Krokmou pêcha pour manger pendant que Foudre se prélassait à l'ombre, et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux repus, ils se roulèrent en boule l'un à côté de l'autre, somnolant rapidement en écoutant les gazouillements calmes des oiseaux et l'écoulement du ruisseau.

Plus tard, Foudre se réveilla bien plus reposée, et elle regarda son mâle endormi. La chaleur se répandit dans son torse en sentant sa proximité, et, d'humeur un peu joueuse, elle commença à se frotter contre son cou.

Un grondement émana de son torse et il roula sur son dos, les yeux toujours fermés. Étouffant un rire, elle se leva, s'approchant lentement pour se tenir au-dessus de lui avant de poser son poids sur le sien, faisant de son mieux pour le bloquer efficacement. Se penchant en avant, elle murmura dans son oreille, gardant le regard fixé sur son visage :

\- Je t'ai eu.

Un de ses yeux s'ouvrit à moitié, l'observant, et ce fut son seul avertissement avant qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos, piégée sous le corps plus gros de son mâle. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas céder sans un combat. Grondant en entendant son léger gloussement, elle rétracta ses dents et mordit son cou, où elle savait qu'il était le plus chatouilleux. Un bruit de surprise lui échappa avant qu'il rende le geste, mordillant son oreille, avant de descendre le long de son visage jusqu'à son cou, où il se frotta contre l'endroit le plus sensible sous son menton, et elle frissonna, un sourire se répandant lentement sur son visage.

Pendant un moment aucun des deux ne bougea, se regardant simplement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus le supporter.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Krokmou, son regard se réchauffant.

\- Je sais, dit-elle, essayant de combattre l'intensité du moment avec un rire léger.

\- Dis-le, dit-il, se frottant contre elle.

\- Hmm... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles-

Elle s'interrompit avec un gémissement lorsqu'il lui lécha le cou.

\- Je pense que si, et je parie que je peux te le faire dire au moins cinq fois dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

Il sourit diaboliquement. Elle secoua la tête, résistant, mais finalement elle succomba comme toujours. Krokmou compta aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, puis il vint à côté d'elle et sourit de satisfaction.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as dit au _moins_ cinq fois, dit-il d'un air suffisant. J'ai compté.

\- Hmm... Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Foudre, un sourire légèrement maléfique grandissant sur son visage, et Krokmou n'eut qu'un instant avant de se retrouver sous sa femelle, qui semblait avoir complètement récupéré de son épuisement plus tôt.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de secouer la tête avant qu'elle murmure :

\- Je pense que je peux te le faire dire _dix_ fois.

Et elle le fit.

* * *

 **Le prochain OS se nommera 'OS Sombren et Ash', le nom parle de lui-même. A la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
